Verdies, Angry Pirate Captain
The former captain of the now disbanded Plasma Pirates, whose ship was filled with magma in a fight against Trigno, as well as his ship and crew were later swept up because of A.G Admiral Argestes massive tornado, launching them into a sky island. After the destruction, he leaves his crew at the crash site and flies to a nearby ring-shaped sky island, where he resides in the center, keeping himself afloat on what appears to be Sky Skates. Verdies is a level 200 Plasma Magic user, as well as the first mutation user that most players fight. For information about Verdies' drops, go to Verdies' Necklace. 'Moves' Tips *Plasma Flare and Plasma Apocalypse projectiles can be collided mid-air with a projectile such as the cannonball from a Bazooka, the latter being not recommended to be dealt with this way because of the sheer amount of projectiles. *Verdies will always be situated in one area, giving the player an advantage to freely attack him while dodging or hiding behind objects when he attacks. *Sky Skates can be used to avoid Verdies' Plasma Pillar attack and evade the Plasma Explosion attack by flying off the arena and returning shortly. *Hiding behind the grassland while standing on the cloud shores will provide cover against Verdies' Plasma Flare and Plasma Apocalypse, as well as a moment to charge your Sky Skates. *Your shield Z can block Verdies' Plasma Flare, but be wary when using it against Verdies' other attacks as they are mostly AOE (Area Of Effect) and Plasma Apocalypse can easily wear it down. *If you are farming him, make sure to either use your ultimate at the right time (if it is a shower ult) or max out defense as Verdies may activate Plasma Apocalypse, and you are locked in place. *It is advisable to keep on sprinting when Verdies locks on to you, he will most likey miss if you do this. *The Flintlock is a good weapon against Verdies, the Bazooka is a good choice as well. Associated Quests ''Observation'' * Quest Giver: NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island * Objective: Check out the nearby sky island, which Verdies' Ship has magma overflowing out of it. * Reward: 2,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Raging Captain * Quest Giver: Verdies' abandoned/burning crewmate near his shipwreck. * Objective: Defeat Verdies, Angry Pirate Captain. * Reward: 70,000 Lamina, 5,000 Experience Points Music Trivia * The music theme comes from Dark Souls II's "The Old Dragonslayer". * Verdies' chestpiece appears to be a retexture of the Shining Aura Armor. * Verdies' Plasma Pillar attack extends all the way down to the sea. * Verdies also has Fire magic alongside his Plasma magic but doesn't use it because he considers it weak. * Verdies, Captain Ulysses, Kraken, Ravager of the Seas and Arthur, the Cursebeard are one of the last few Vastus descendants alive, an extinct race of giants who were killed by Theos' and Durza's combined attack. * The sound effect for the Plasma magic circle was originally intended for the Tremor Tremor fruit for Vetex's discontinued One Piece game. * Verdies' Plasma Explosion is similar to a One Piece character, Bartholomew Kuma's Ursus Shock. * According to Techlevel, Verdies achieved his Plasma Magic mutation through his talent with Fire Magic. * Verdies' power level is 37,535, which makes him comparable to Reginald, Guard Captain. * The health potion that Verdies chugs can be assumed to be a Deluxe Health Potion, as it heals Verdies by 1500 of his health, which is 30% of his maximum health; the same percent the Deluxe Health Potion would heal the player. Category:Boss